Enemies of the Heart
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi and Yami grew up together in the small town of Domino. But when Yami betrays Yugi, Yugi turns into his bitter rival and enemy. And Yami's going to be seeing a lot more of Yugi now...slash. yyxy
1. My Life kind of Sucks

Yay

Yay! More puzzleshipping. This story is about Yugi and Yami being rivals and how Yugi's a perfectionist and Yami's just crazy and stuff.

Eventually it's puzzleshipping. For the first few chapters they fight though. It's pretty vicious stuff.

Review please!

Enemies of the Heart

Chapter 1

Sigh. A beautiful day. I got up, and had a wonderful breakfast. Tea met me outside and we walked to school. I had a new backpack now, one that wasn't so small and childish. Added to my new accessories and my extra inch of height that I had discovered yesterday, I was looking much better.

I'm Yugi Muto. I'm 17 and aspiring to go to Tokyo University. Because of that, I have to work very hard. My time is spent up in schoolwork, working at my Grandpa's shop, community service, and student council.

My life was relatively calm. Until HE came back.

_FLASHBACK._

"_My name is Yami"_

_I jumped up before he finished, my eyes wide with anger. See, we had grown up together. And in middle school, I had fallen for him. Cute, right? _

_So the day before the last day of 8__th__ grade, and before he went back to Egypt, I told him I loved him. Guess what he did?_

_He cracked up laughing. He just started laughing. He didn't even notice me after that. He just. Kept. Laughing._

_I was furious. I felt like I was seen as trash. Oh hell no._

_The next day after that, he tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I ignored him. Wouldn't you?_

_Oh, he was wily too. He almost, ALMOST got me to talk to him. It was right after school._

"_Yugi!" He ran up to me, a fake guilty smile on his face._

"_What?" I snapped._

_He turned angry. "What the hell is up with you today? You've been a bitch all day to me."_

"_Because you are a bitch." I answered. _

"_No, seriously, Yugi-"_

"_No. Yami, you are the worst friend in the world. You are never to speak to me again."_

_A few people started turning their heads, so I took the advantage to humiliate him. "I hate you!!"_

_He looked shocked for a few minutes, then stepped back. "I was going to take you out today, but since I can't talk to you, I guess I'm just talking to myself. Never mind, then." He spat out the last sentence. But I didn't see anything else. I had stalked off already. _

_I could hear the whispering, though. I also heard Yami snap at him. _

_For 9__th__ and 10__th__ grade he's been in Egypt. Or that's what I've heard._

_And now he's back. Great._

"_-Atemu." He finished. He glared at me. _

"_What are you doing here?" I yelled. Probably wasn't a good idea, since even the teacher spoke up. "Muto-san! Please keep your voice down!"_

_Yami kept his face all angry-like. "I've come back as an exchange student."_

_The teacher laughed nervously. "Please everyone, make Atemu-san feel comfortable here!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Oh was I going to make his life comfortable, all right. If comfortable means a living hell, then yes, I had it covered.

At the end of the day, when I was walking home, Yami came up to me. It was around 5:00, since I had to stay behind for student council. We were discussing the festival that was coming up. In the end, my idea won. A festival full of carnival games and prizes. It was going to be great!

Yami looked at me, and sighed. "Look, Yugi, I know we've fought before, but we're older now. Can we leave it all in the past?" He smiled at me, and said. "We were great friends. Don't you want that back?"

"I do want that back." He smiled wider, but I shot that down. "But you're not worthy of being my friend. Goodbye."

Suddenly Yami's temper got the better of him, and he grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me. "What the hell is up with you? I did nothing to deserve this!"

I slapped him hard, swing my hand as far as I could to his face. I was shaking with fury. "You laughed at me that night! I will never forgive you for that!"

My feelings were shot down that night. Yami had played me for a fool. How could I just forgive him?

He sure made it easy.

"What night?" He rubbed his cheek indignantly. "What nonsense are you spouting now?"

When we were little, I liked to talk to him about dreams and daydreams I had before, and he would say that line as I started. I always thought that it was cute, but now…

Now I realized that he had been belittling me. Teasing me about my height, calling me baka, pretending to care, calling me little one…I always thought that it showed that he cared….but it was teasing. Belittling me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for my life.

I dreaded seeing him again. That's never happened before.


	2. Stupid Yami! Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid

I know, I know

I know, I know. Why am I updating this story after a five bazillion year absence? I don't know.

In truth, I should be doing my homework, or working on my book, or other stuff. Plus, Mom's in the hospital. I should be doing other stuff. But I decided to do this. You know, update this story instead. Just this one though, I still can't seem to work out my other stories. This chapter has been in my head for a while anyway.

Check back every few months though; I'll update at least one of my stories then. And once Yugioh 5Ds becomes a section on this site, I'll put up my story there too.

Anyway, review please!

Enemies of the Heart

Chapter 2

It was a typical day in Domino High. I woke up with 5 minutes to get across town to school, threw on clothes that will probably not match (I have no fashion sense anyway), grab some breakfast, and run out the door with my grandpa barely registering the storm that was his grandson running through the house.

I knocked into my friend Tea on the way out of the house, and she smiled at me and started running too.

Yeah, this happens every day. I know, sue me. Whatever.

I was a bit out of it today though. I keep thinking that I've forgotten something about school that was important…

Both of us make it to the school just in time; and while we're panting, we rush over to our lockers to get our stuff for the next class. I may have no fashion sense, but I do prepare my school supplies well.

Someone walks by me; a different presence than everyone else. I turn to my left, and the person does the same.

"What are you doing here?!" We both yell.

Yami Atemu. Yuck.

So his locker is close to mine. Okay, I can handle this.

"Eww, it's you." Never mind. God, what an ass. At least I had the decency to

"God, why can't you just throw yourself into the scrap heap already and save us all some trouble?" I yell. Okay, I'll just walk away…end it there…

"Wow, Yugi. I can't believe you had the decency to survive the weekend. Shouldn't you just follow your parents' footsteps and DIE?!"

And that was it. I swung around, and fisted him straight in the face. He stumbled back, and then slapped me.

Bear in mind that I've never been slapped before. Ever. Tears started coming to my eyes.

"Stupid fuck. If you can't deal with getting hurt, don't go around throwing punches." With that final word, Yami, a.k.a. king of assholes, slams his locker shut with a bang and leaves.

I fume in anger for the rest of the day. He didn't really slap me that hard, so the pain subsided after a few minutes and there was no bruise.

I walk out of my last class and run into him again at the lockers. I pointedly ignore him, but I notice that he has a square bandage on his cheek. There's probably a bruise there because I punched him.

Good. Very good. My day is starting to look up.

I quickly put away my things, but then I start to realize that he's watching me. I peek out of the corner of my eye by hiding behind my locker door, and he's glaring at me. Scrutinizing me.

I slam the door shut (one of us is going to get in trouble for broken doors one of these days) and say, "What?!"

Then he leans on the locker, and then leans straight over me to my ear. I can feel his breath, and my body starts to shake. Then I freeze. "When did you become a girl, Yugi?" He says with his extremely scary voice.

Oh, shit.


	3. Life Gets Worse Hooray

Chapter 3

Yugi's POV

It didn't occur to me until later that it took him two whole days of glaring at me to notice that I was wearing girl clothes. Idiot.

I dragged him out of school by his collar. He kind of just walked/stumbled along with me, an angry look on his face.

I slammed him into the wall. "You are not to tell anybody, you hear me? Nobody!"

"Explanation. Now." Yami sounded really annoying at that moment, but I figured that I should go with this condition before he ruined my life. Again.

I sighed. "My parents dropped me off at my grandpa's house in Domino after you had left. I wasn't going to survive being a boy, so…" Me equals bully magnet. Drastic situation calls for drastic measure. Hence my fake secretive gender change. I put my hands behind me and messed with the dirt using my shoe, hoping he would get the message.

"Go on." He didn't. Dude's head is made of concrete, I swear. With no space for oxygen, let alone a freaking brain. I wonder if that qualified him for mental retardness. Is that a word?

"I simply dressed up like a girl. That's all."

I stared at me for a while, his arms crossed, leaning on the wall. I bet you 1,00 yen that there's a hole on the wall behind his head.

"Fine. I'll help you keep this secret." He was going to cooperate. Good.

"Wait, why would I need your help?"

"I'm going to ignore your blatant disregard for my generosity, and tell you straight out."

I looked at him.

"Bakura and Marik are here too." He said with a grim tone.

Oh, God help me.


	4. Yami thinks of a plan Wonderful

I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm just churning out the fanfics at this point. There is no way I can spend quality time on each chapter and even finish my fanfictions, let alone my real books and the fanfictions that are still on the waiting list.

Yes, I have a waiting list for my writing. It's pretty darn long too. So you'll just have to deal with my two, three page long chapters that look like five dang sentences on the actual site. If you want to make yourself feel better, copy and paste then.

Anyway, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I'm still writing only for you guys. (And my plotbunny who won't leave until I finish, but my previous reason sounds a lot better.)

Review please!

Enemies of the Heart

Chapter 4

Now, you're probably wondering, Who's Bakura and Marik?

The devil reincarnated. That's who they are. And Beezlebub to throw it all together. It's terrible.

We grew up together in a small district of Tokyo. It was just the four of us; me, Atem, Bakura, and Marik. Bakura and Marik were best friends, and Atem and I were best friends. Obviously, times have changed.

If Bakura and Marik got wind that I wasn't what they remember me as, all hell would break loose.

Atem cut into my thoughts. "Let's just get this over with. Go to the Mocha Heaven café after school, okay?"

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I work there, along with Bakura and Marik. We'll just let them meet you, and…"

"Oh hell no!" I yelled. "Are you out of your electrocuted head…again?! If I see them, it'll be absolute hell!" I usually don't cuss. Seriously.

"But it'll be even worse if they catch you like this. It's better if you just see them today."

I was silent. What do you say when two people that you've known forever, who will definitely tear you apart when they see you, are the people you're supposed to meet up with after school?

Like school wasn't hard enough on its own.

"You're lucky they dropped out, Yugi." Atem was walking away, but he had turned his head to watch me as he talked. I always loved that about him; that he would give you the time of day no matter what. He would always look you in the eye to talk to you.

God, I hate this.

Wait, they dropped out?

"Why did Bakura and Marik drop out?" I said incredibly.

"They got lazy. They work at the Mocha café now, same as me."

I choked. Atem, Bakura, and Marik worked at the girliest, most cheesiest café in all of Domino, and possibly the world?

"Seriously? You work there?"

"Don't laugh," He scolded.

"Alright, I apologize." I threw up my hands to show up sincerity. I just can't be serious around Atem anymore. It's always angry, or…this.

Atem had turned his head back forward, and then he shuddered suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You better go there right after school. Soon, all those girls will get there soon…"Atem shuddered again, and I laughed.

"They're like nails on chalkboard…" He shuddered again at his own words. I laughed harder.

He turned to smile at me. "So just go there after school, okay? It won't take even five minutes. Besides, I'll give you a free drink."

I looked up. "Fine." I mumbled.

He smiled at me, and we walked to our last class.

One hour before doomsday apocalypse for me, Muto Yugi. Oh, how I love my life.


	5. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
